Hallelujah
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: A one-shot based around the song Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen, Prowl and Jazz's relationship in short. "I'm sorry Prowler I tried" then his world went dark.


**Sorry I know I should be updating but this came to mind and I had to write it, this is a one-shot but I might write other fics based around it...perhaps**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy! **

**Please Review but don't flame!**

**Disclaimer- I own nuthin!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've heard there was a secret chord<em>**  
><strong><em>That David played, and it pleased the Lord<em>**  
><strong><em>But you don't really care for music, do you?<em>**  
><strong><em>It goes like this<em>**  
><strong><em>The fourth, the fifth<em>**  
><strong><em>The minor fall, the major lift<em>**  
><strong><em>The baffled king composing Hallelujah<em>**

**_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_**  
><strong><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>**

Prowl stood where he was watching as his sparkmate danced across their quarters singing an old Cybertronian song to himself, it was times like this that the doorwinged mech could truely appreciate Jazz's true beauty. Not what he looked like on the outside even though he was very pleasing to look at, but the beauty of his soul, no matter what seemed to happen in the world Jazz's appreciation for music and his serenity were always something that astounded the Autobot SIC. Many would say what does it matter if Jazz liked music? Most bots did and that was true but in Prowl's mind Jazz's love of music went far deeper then the beats and lyrics, it was what the lyrics meant to the bot that truely mattered and truthfully he would have it no other way.

**_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_**  
><strong><em>You saw her bathing on the roof<em>**  
><strong><em>Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you<em>**  
><strong><em>She tied you to a kitchen chair<em>**  
><strong><em>She broke your throne, and she cut your hair<em>**  
><strong><em>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah<em>**

**_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_**  
><strong><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>**

The black and white across the room from him was truely something to marvel at, his devotion for his work, for his men was incredible but his devotion to his sparkmate was one of the many things Jazz loved about Prowl. Knowing that no matter what the Praxian would never leave him for another, that he would never harm him no matter what and knowing that after botched Ops missions Prowl would always be waiting in their quarters for him to give him to comfort he so desperately needed. There was something in the way his doorwings moved that were so graceful and so beautiful that it was mesmerising and Prowl wondered why he was so often jumped when sitting in his office.

_**You say I took the name in vain**_  
><em><strong>I don't even know the name<strong>_  
><em><strong>But if I did, well really, what's it to you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a blaze of light in every word<strong>_  
><em><strong>It doesn't matter which you heard<strong>_  
><em><strong>The holy or the broken Hallelujah<strong>_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_  
><em><strong>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<strong>_

As Prowl sat on the berth his head in his hands he couldn't help but regret what he had said to Jazz ealier, why didn't he just accept that his sparkmate was right, why did his battle computer have to make him say such foolish things. Now because of his battle computer Jazz had decided he was going to spend the night with Blaster, just the thought made Prowl want to go down there and beat the boombox into scrap, it was no secret that before the war the two had been more than friends. Why did he have to go and trust logic more than the one he shared his spark with, deciding he couldn't take it any more Prowl stood up from the berth and walked over to the door. As it slid open he froze standing there was Jazz both mechs stared at each other before Jazz threw himself at Prowl, both mechs wrapped their arms around each other, the silver mech keened slightly.

"I'm so sorry Prowler" he sobbed clutching his sparkmate's chassis

"Don't apologise to me Jazz, it's my fault I should never have doubted you, I'm sorry" Prowl pressed a kiss to his sparkmate's helm "I will never doubt you again I promise"

**_I did my best, it wasn't much_**  
><strong><em>I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch<em>**  
><strong><em>I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you<em>**  
><strong><em>And even though it all went wrong<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll stand before the Lord of Song<em>**  
><strong><em>With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah<em>**

**_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_**  
><strong><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>**

As Jazz lay on the ground looking up at Earth's blue sky, his thoughts went back to Prowl who was still waiting for him back on Cybertron. Gasping as pain went through what reamined of his body after being torn in half by Megatron he begged Primus to spare his sparkmate from joining the matrix with him. As the silver mech watched clouds pass overhead he couldn't hold back the tears that rolled down his faceplates, he could feel his spark fading faster than before by now. The sound of the battle continued and he knew that Ratchet wouldn't get to him in time,

'I'm sorry Prowler I tried' was Jazz's last thought before his world went dark

* * *

><p><strong>Depressing I know sorry!<strong>

**The song is Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen one of my all time favourites**


End file.
